She Glows
by Eyress
Summary: She didn't know whether it was unrequited or not, but she knew that she couldn't help but not return the feelings. All the same he couldn't help but wanting to bask in her ethereal glow. He did all the right things, but for the wrong person. KibaHina


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One: **Frost

.

.

.

.

"_He had all the right moves, all the right friends, all the right words, was in all the right places, all for the wrong person"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

The frosting on the Hyuga household burnt her feet.

Cold bit and ravaged at her pale skin, the glacial wind sent her raven hair blustering behind her, tangling it and garnishing it with innocent drops of snow. Her hands were clenched in fists to warm themselves, and her nails dug crevices in her soft skin, by now her feet were turning a painful shade of light blue.

And she loved it.

The young girl bundled her skirt and sat down on the ledge of the roof, taking amusement in the fact that only a few meters below her a roaring fire was burning. The orange flames sent warmth to every nook of the household and if that was unsatisfying then the electric blankets were sure to please the most cold blooded of people. She needed a break away from the fake warmth and security, and she loved that the family couldn't control her life completely. They couldn't stop her from freezing her insides.

The wet snow seeped through her thin nightgown and she hissed. She slipped the nightgown off so that she sat in her singlet and shorts; her skin was wet and glistened in the moonlight.

Stretching, she lay down slowly; her eyes faced the clouds that were turbulently showering snow upon the neighborhood, upon her. It covered her in a thin sheet and she would roll this way and that to make sure no part of her even experienced a fleeting sense of warmth. She's learnt to suppress her shiver, but she still accidently lets out gasps, not loud enough for anyone to hear, but loud enough to make her paranoid.

Hinata was sure that this was how bliss felt like. It felt like the raw, cold winter nights. It felt like her skin when it was released from the confines of her nightgown and mingled with the ice and snow. It felt like the calmness that took over her when she realized that she was in control.

"Quick! Grab the boxes before I die from frostbite" a female voice shaky from the cold demanded.

The light from a pair of headlights lit her discarded nightgown that hung neglected along the ledge. They just needed to look up to see the pale, slender body that lay peacefully on the roof. Hinata knew that she should return, take refuge under her warm blanket. But not now, not when the storm was this intense, she didn't want to miss this chance. She closed her eyes and simply hoped the torrential snow would disable their vision.

The sound of boxes being shuffled barely reached her ear above the howling wind.

'_New neighbors, I hope staying up this late doesn't become a habit'_

"Hana, it's too cold. Do you think mum could live without her ceramic pots at least until the storm is over?" a boy with teeth chattering from the winter, asked.

"Umm, how about, no!"

Her back was beginning to numb, she turned around and lay on her stomach, resting her face on her arms. Her singlet was becoming translucent and stuck to her skin like ice. Frost formed at the edge of her shorts and rubbed against her upper thighs. This was the signal to retreat, but she couldn't now. Any move might serve as an alert.

"Hana, if I carry these my arms are going to fall off. I need sleep!"

Hana growled, "Fine, but lock the car"

The light click of door shutting. Hana was gone. Hinata got up and shook the snow off her. Her skin was red and was stinging, she felt light headed. She reached for her nightgown and slipped it over her head. The chilly, silky material sent a shiver down her spine.

Hinata made her way up the sloped roof until she found the hidden door; she pried it open and slipped silently through, landing on the warm sheets of her bed. She shut the door above her and brushed the stray snow off her sheets.

The raven haired girl ran out of her bedroom, making sure her steps were light as to not awaken her sister. She paused when she reached the stairs, adjusting her footing; she crept down them on her toes. She saw the dimly lit hallway come into view. The wooden floor was warm and comforted her numb feet, spreading heat into them.

She pushed open the front door and ran out; aware of the fact her feet were bare. The wet snow stabbed the soles of her feet, the torrential snow rammed into her face. But all she could see was the figure who was currently closing the boot of a white car. She didn't notice her breath tighten, or her airway constrict, the dark fuzzy borders that formed around her vision only focused her target. And when she fainted, well, it was if she was falling into a comfortable sleep.

…

Hiashi looked at his daughter with a stern face.

"I told you, I found her fainted outside her door"

"And what made you think you had the right to even approach our front door!"

Hinata's eyes fluttered opened as the scene surrounding her sunk in. Three men and a young girl surrounded her. She lay on her bed; the electric blanket was tucked around her, suffocating her body. Her younger sister Hanabi noticed her sister stirring and opened her mouth as to aware her father. Hinata mouthed an urgent 'no'; her conscious presence would only complicate the situation.

Hanabi complied and settled back down, eyeing her father with a frown on her forehead.

"We've been lenient on you for the last few years Inuzuka. This time you won't be lucky."

"Hey Koh, I saved the damsel. I don't blame her for running head first into a heavy snowstorm. Being related to you and all"

Hanabi frowned openly, "Kiba-kun, Koh is worried and concerned, something you seem to lack"

Hiashi put a hand up, and abruptly ended the argument. His face was as expressionless as stone; his eyes carried fierceness about them. His demeanor was cautious and cold, an aura of contempt surrounded him. Hinata couldn't comprehend how she was related to this man.

"Koh, don't jump to conclusions. And Kiba-san, welcome back. But keep up that attitude and you won't be here for long. Hanabi, stay out of it"

Kiba growled and Hanabi sent him a dirty glare.

Hiashi ignored their responses and continued. "I am just as curious as to why my heir was found outside with nothing but a nightgown on. But I believe we let the guilty party who was just awoken-". Hinata squealed as all eyes were suddenly directed on her. "To think about what has happened and then we can interrogate her. My heir needs some rest, and after that she better had a good explanation"

Hinata didn't bother noting how she was referred to as 'his heir' rather than daughter. Her face was burning, and it felt like it would never cease. Koh had an eyebrow raised and Kiba was looking at her with a blank face which only barely concealed his glare. Hanabi stroked Hinata's violet hair and whispered soothing words.

"Come", Hiashi waved a hand towards the exit. "Let her rest, I think Inuzuka that you should leave"

Hinata pulled an arm out from the blanket and reached weakly for Kiba's arm as he walked away, shoulders sagged. "Kiba…" she mouthed. He crossed his arms across his chest and didn't look back.

The door shut with a soft click, and Hinata buried her head back in her pillow, wanting to float away like an ice berg. She yearned for those stormy nights where she felt as if one step off the ledge could end everything. She couldn't give anyone what they wanted. What was she to want anything from them?

…

_Rain splashed on the roof, bringing down any leaves that may have fallen during the autumn. The trees bent under the sheer force and the drops thundered against anything they made contact with. The moonlight was curtained behind the grey clouds. As Hinata looked up her face was assaulted with the cold moisture, it slid from her cheeks, down her neck and slid along her arms. Her nightgown was heavily drenched and stuck to her form, accentuating her shape. It was beginning to feel uncomfortable and she wanted to slip it off so that she stood once again, in her thin singlet and shorts. She loved it when there was barely anything to stop the rain from abusing every bit of her skin. But she knew the nightgown had to stay on, any movement may cause her to slip._

"_Most durable nightgown. Ever", a brunette boy sat on a branch of a tree that shadowed the right part of her household. The darkness in combination with the heavy rain and shadow of the leaves made him hard to see, but Hinata knew he was there, knew his exact posture, knew his facial expressions, knew what he was wearing. She always did._

_Hinata spoke softly, purposefully letting her voice be drowned out by the rain, she knew he could hear her anyway. "It was handcrafted by my sister", Hinata smiled and carefully lay down on the slope. The water that was sliding down from the top made its way around her._

"_Can she make me a new soccer uniform then, my one keeps ripping", he smirked and she could feel him eyeing her._

_She stretched and arched her back, and all too suddenly she felt painfully conscious about how much of herself she was exposing. The nightgown was ridiculously transparent because of the rain and stuck to her skin, emphasising every curve she had. She got up hastily and brought her knees to her chest._

"_I hope you're wearing a warm jumper, the storms only going to get heavier", her voice was barely audible._

"_Hey, if you can sit there in nothing but a skimpy nightgown then I'll survive with a jersey", he seemed to hesitate when he finished the sentence. But it was soon forgotten and he leaned back onto the trunk of the tree._

_Hinata knew he wanted to ask why she was up here. Why she was purposefully exposing herself to such violent weather and somehow managed to not even emit a shiver despite the fact all she wore was a thin nightgown. And that was only on a few occasions; usually it would just be her, her singlet and the shorts. She could feel him violently shudder, and all the same, she wanted to ask why he bothered to come here every night, when he left only two minutes later. She just presumed that's what best friends were for._

_She knew he was gone, she could see his shadowy figure making its way across the damp lawn. She told herself that he was just cold and sleepy and that it wasn't her presence driving him away._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Oh wow! Super-emo first chapter! This isn't going to be chapters and chapters of corny scenes of manic and possibly suicidal Hinata, think of this as a prologue. Except you know… important. Review if you love wet Kiba!


End file.
